


Excorcism

by Jaseish (curseofbunny)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Possession, Self-Harm, it's a lil bit graphic gross for a hot minute but it gets better immediately after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: They have to start winning, or they don't know what Gramorr will do to them.





	Excorcism

“Mephisto! Praxina!” Gramorr’s voice enters the cave, startling both twins. “Status update!”

Praxina teleports into view first, Mephisto a bit slower this time. “Sir, we’re- er- working on a plan!” The girl clapped her hands together. In reality, she’d been painting her toes. She tucks her feet behind her. “Isn’t that right, Mephisto?”

Mephisto nodded. Unlike his sister, he’d actually been up to something sinister. “We won’t let you down, your most evilness.”

Gramorr huffed at them. “Make sure those words are true, or perhaps I’ll feed you to Banes and find replacements. Bring me that princess!”

His visage disappeared, Praxina sighing in relief. “He sounded less angry this time. Must be in a better mood than usual.” She propped a fist on her hip. “So, do you have any ideas?”

Mephisto glanced at her.

Praxina stared at him. “What?”

“Nothing…” Her brother lifted a hand, a green crystal vial appearing in a circle of magic. “I just need your help for the last step in my totally awesome and totally deadly plan to defeat the princesses and get us that reward.”

Her eyes widened and she teleported closer to him to snatch the vial, but he held it out of reach.

“Let me see it!”

“No!” Mephisto batted at her hand with his own free one. “Hands off. My potion.”

She pouted at him. “Fine. What do you need help with?”

He pulled off his glove, the vial staying in place. “Can you summon a crystal bowl for me? Multitasking is hard.”

She wasn’t sure why, but she did.

“Now hold it under my arm.”

“Mephisto…”

“Do it!” He snapped.

She frowned and held it there.

She didn’t see him summon the shard of green crystal.

He cuts down his arm, the blood hesitating before welling up and sliding down, dripping. Her eyes widened and her fingers shook, but the bowl stayed put and Mephisto stayed steady.

“I need quite a bit for this to work…” He grunted as he carved another line, deeper this time. It bled more, the sickening red dripping loudly.

Praxina’s stomach rolled.

“Mephisto…” She couldn’t tear her eyes away.

He pressed the crystal to his skin again, narrowing his eyes. “One more…”

“Stop it!” Praxina pulled the bowl back, placing her hand over his wrist. “This is enough.”

He stared at her. “Prax, you’ve heard Gramorr before. We can’t fail again!”

“Are you sure this is the way?” She squeezed her hand tighter around the cuts, her fingers already getting sticky and wet. “This doesn’t feel right.”

He pulled his hand from her, taking the bowl and sighing. “This will have to do.”

Iris stepped into the smoothie bar, smiling to herself. Auriana was picking up some records at the store with Timothy and Talia was waiting for her at a table outside, and Nathaniel was wearing his usual work uniform, a washcloth in hand as he rubbed the counter down.

What a beautiful day.

He was talking to a girl with pretty dark blue eyes, and Iris waited patiently until there was a lull in the conversation.

Nathaniel glanced at her. “Let me guess, Blueberry Brain Buster and Something Pink?”

Iris giggled. “You know me so well.”

The girl glanced Iris over, resting her chin in her hands.

“Do I know you?” The blonde asked, looking at the white hoodie with black butterflies on it, the tight jeans, the black boots.

The girl offered a tense smile. “Not yet.”

Nathaniel slid a smoothie between them. “A B cubed for Talia…”

Iris glanced at him, then back at the girl.

“And a Something Pink for you.”

Iris dug in her purse for some money to hand him, glancing up.

If she’d looked up a second earlier, she’d have seen the hand pouring the potion down her straw.

If she’d looked up a second earlier, she’d have seen the green vial.

If she’d looked up earlier, she’d have seen it sink into her drink.

Iris puts the lid back onto her drink, smiling and pulling it towards herself for a long sip.

“Tastes amazing!” She waves at Nathaniel before picking both drinks up. “Hope we can talk later!” She added to the girl.

The girl smiled, eyes flashing and fingers tapping out a pattern.

Nathaniel laughed. “You alright there?”

She glanced him over. “I’m doing perfectly.”

Iris set Talia’s drink in front of her, settling into the seat across from her. “So, Nathaniel was pretty cozy with some girl…” She glanced back through the window.

Talia raised her eyebrows. “Are you jealous?”

The blonde blinked at her. “What? Jealous? Why would I be?” She sat back in her chair. “I want him to make new friends, meet new people…” She shrugged. “Get a cute girlfriend…”

The xerin pulled her own smoothie up for a sip, not attempting to hide her surprise at that. “Don’t you want to be that cute girlfriend?”

Iris blew some air out, rolling her eyes. “Are you kidding? Nate’s like my brother. No thanks, I’m good.” She sipped the smoothie. “I’m fine.”

Talia nodded, shrugging. “Whatever you say, Iris. I won’t get between that.”

“Thank you- you know, I don’t think Auriana would ever say-“ She coughed, eyebrows furrowing, sipping more of the smoothie to try and clear her throat.

“I mean, Auriana would never…” Iris sat up straighter. “What was I saying?”

The xerin looks her over, slowly frowning. “Are you feeling okay? You don’t look too good.”

Iris shook her head. “I’m- I’m fine, really. The smoothie must just not be agreeing with me!” She laughed weakly and stood, wobbling for a moment before she rushed to the door, angling for the bathroom inside the smoothie bar.

Talia tried to follow her inside, but she managed to flip the lock before she hit the ground.

Nathaniel paused what he was doing, looking concerned, and Praxina simply pulled his attention back to her.

“I hope Iris is okay…” He admits.

She offers him a smile. “I’m sure she’s fine, with a friend like you…”

Ha, as if he could protect the little princess from what her brother had in store.


End file.
